The thiazole derivatives of the invention, including salts thereof, are novel compounds not yet described in the literature.
Various N-substituted 2-aminothiazoles more or less relates to the thiazole derivatives of the invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.3,192,225, 3,201,409, 3,299,087 and 3,467,666, Laid-open French Patent Specification No.1,302,433 and Laid-open European Patent Specification No.202,157. In these references, however, there is no mentioned made of the thiazole derivatives of the invention, nor is it disclosed that the compounds described in said references have that angiogenesis inhibiting activity to be mentioned later herein which the thiazole derivatives of the invention have.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel thiazole derivatives and salts thereof, which have valuable pharmacological activities, in particular angiogenesis inhibiting activity, as mentioned later herein.